The Girl Who lived Yr1
by TriForceHallows
Summary: Harry had a twin sister who never left a legacy. She isn't widely know like him. Shes just a normal wizard with no noticeable scar. OCxDraco
1. Chapter 1

My first story.

I hope you guys like it.

please comment and leave feedback. even if its negative.

I do not own the character well expect my Oc

I will try to upload twice a week

enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Everybody knows about the boy who lived. The boy that at the mere age of one, took down the most evil of all wizard. A wizard that even eleven years after his demise still hunts the tongue of people who say his name. Harry Potter was known as that boy. Every wizards in the world knew his name and his defeat of he who must not be named.

Then there's Harry sister, his twin sister who no one can seem to remember. She was there that dreadful day the twins lost their parents, yet everybody only speaks of Harry the boy who took down the dark lord.

On the night of Voldemort downfall the twins were left parentless. Their dad, James tried fighting him of while Lily ran towards the children as they laid listless in the night. Lily stormed into the room first grabbing Lucie and without haste made her way into the closet at the other side of the bedroom. She wrapped Lucie in her woven quilt blanket and gently set her daughter on the closet floor. She looked at her daughter who still slept through the whole ordeal. Lily lowered one hand towards Lucie and wiped a few strands of thin hair that covered her forehead. She gave her one last kiss and quickly ran towards harry who unlike Lucie was now awake.

Lily took him in her arms and wrapped them tightly around her son. Seconds, after picking him the door burst open. She stood face to face with the man of murdered her husband. Voldemorts pale bony hands slowly raised the hand holding a wand.

"I love you Harry. Take care of your sister" whispered Lily as she held on tighter to her son before she let him go.

A blinding glow of green light covered the entirety of the room. Lilies cry could be heard throught the whole house and then suddedenly silence flooded the house. The fight was over.

Harry, without any knowledge or recollection of what had just happened, sat still next to his mother's lifeless body.

Lucie's awake now could be heard crying from her hiding spot in the closet.

The next day the news of Voldemorts defeat was spread across not just Great Britain, but across the whole world. There was peace and celebration. Wizards no longer feared their own shadow and were outside celebrating even around all the muggles.

They drank.

They Sang

They danced for a whole week.

Harry and Lucie were now orphans.

They had been staying with Dumbledore, who was close with the Potters. He took it upon himself to find the twins a sutible home.

He was standing in the corner of Pivet Drive, when he took out a small item from his cloak pocket. He flipped the cap and suddenly all the lights around a small radius were turning off as if being sucked into a black hole. The black hole being the small item the wizards held in his hand.

Dark now, a tabby cat appeared out of nearby bushes.

One second it stood in front of the tall slender wizard, when a thin older woman took the cats place. She was wearing a dark maroon cloak that draped over her covering her shoes on her head she had a pointed hat that matched the silky cloak.

"Albus, do you really think is best to leave the twins with these people? I've been watching them for days and they are the worst of their kind." She said with concern showing in her tone.

"My dear professor McGonagall, it is for the best that they stay with them. The Dursleys are the only living relatives they have." He smiled at her

"But those people are mad. They'd be best with another family a wizarding family. There no wizards out there that don't know their name. They are famous Albus."

"That is exactly why it's better for them to stay with the Durlsey's.

She nodded not arguing any further. She trusted Dumbledore to make a decision that would be best for the twins.

"Who will be bringing them here?" Minerva asked, changing the subject from the previous conversation.

Dumbledore took out his pocket watch and spoke, " Hagrid, He late"

"Hagrid? But he-"

He raised his hand gently, "I trust Hagrid with my life."

A low roar broke the nights calming silence. The roars grew louder as both Professors searched around for the incoming sound. They spotted headlights in the distance and without any warning a huge motorcycle fell from the sky with a loud thump.

The huge bike was nothing compared to the man driving it. The man was twice the size of a normal man. He had unruly hair that covered most of his face.

Cradle in left his arm were both sleeping babies covered in a bundle of blankets. They fit snugged in the giant's warm arms.

Dumboldre took each baby in both his arms walking them slowly towards the Dursleys door

step.

He placed them each in a basket. Hagrid walked behind him wanting to say his good byes to the twins.

Dumbledore took a letter out of his cloak and placed one in Harrys basket. They walked back away from the doorstep in which the twins laid sleeping.

The three of them stoop for a second looking towards them. Watching Harry and Lucie for the last time until the time comes to meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first story.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **please comment and leave feedback. even if its negative.**

 **I do not own the character well expect my Oc**

 **I will try to upload twice a week**

 **enjoy**

 **It will not be an exact replica that follows the story to the T. I will take some evens from the book and others from my head.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It's been almost ten years since the incident that took over the wizarding world by storm passed.

Nothing much has changed in the Dursley household, besides the addition of two young kids that looked so identical that when they were babies the only way to tell them apart was by changing their diaper or the distinctive lightning shaped scar Harry had on his forehead.

The sun rose and its light flooded the Dursleys living room. Not long before the sun awoke, the shrill sound of Harrys and Lucie's aunt Petunia woke the twins up hammering her fist at their door. The sound of their aunt's yell and banging was an oh so familiar ringing in Harry's and Lucie's ears.

They both jolted up and banged their heads against the top of the stairs, sending dust all around them making them cough. They both were used to that. They lived under stairs in the cupboard, so they were used to the confined space and all the critters and dust that came as a packaged deal.

"Get up! Both of you! She banged against the door.

They groaned in unison. Harry wondering if there was ever a day that he could wake up in peace and silence without his aunt shrieking at the opposite side of their room.

Like clockwork they both got a pair of socks from underneath the bed- bumping in to each other. Ready now they made their way towards the kitchen.

Today was Cousin Dudley's birthday, it was like a holiday in the Dursleys house. There were presents towering the dining room, covering every inch of the table they were placed in. Stacked, the presents stood taller than an average grown man and wider than that of their Uncle Vernon.

Lucie shook her head in disgust and disagreement. No kid should ever get these many presents. Not when she was wearing the worn out, overgrown clothe her aunt had passed down to her and Harry. The tshirt Lucie wore was once a bright blue, now was gray and dull. Dudley a large eleven year old grew out of his clothe faster than a dog chasing a cat. His cheeks were full like squirrels storing nut in their cheeks for the winter season. And he was two heads taller than Harry. Three heads taller than Lucie.

To Lucie and Harry there was no worse day that Dudley's Birthday. On a normal day they were mere paintings on the walls- just hanging around. But on the dreadful day they were nothing more than the weeds growing outside and ruining their sons' special day.

"Both of you finish preparing breakfast and don't burn anything." Yelled Aunt Petunia rasing both hands in the air. "I don't want Dudders special day to be ruined because you two don't know of to cook bacon and eggs."

A heavy sigh escaped Lucie, dropping the spatula on the pan and looking at her aunt. Lucie hated when her spoke to them like they were nothing more than gum at the bottom of a shoe. Unlike Harry who usually was composed, she wasn't afraid to speak up to them.

Chest puffed, jaws locked and her hands in fist she spoke, "Yeah, we wouldn't want over cooked eggs ruining that big oafs' birthday now would we."

Harry winced at his sister's words pressing his hands on her shoulder- silently telling her to keep her mouth shut. He didn't want things to get worse than they already were. They were already sleeping in a closet and their meals were down to two a day. Harry always found himself calming his sister as to not get them into any trouble.

Petunia didn't waste any time-her bony palm dove and like a magnet attaching itself to metal her hand was now on Lucies cheek.

Lucies blood was pumping. Her breath became labored and if this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't care out what price she would have to pay for her big mouth, but at the same time she didn't want to make things worse for her brother. He had already been reprimanded enough because of her.

Tears started to fill her eyes.

She turned away from her aunt, head down and both fist buried in the pocket of her hoodie she shuffled towards the front door. But not before sticking her tongue out to Dudley who didn't seem to notice her on his way to his towering presents.

There was nothing more in this world that she wanted more than to escape her lifelong prison sentence in the Dudleys house. It felt like everything in her life was nothing more than a bad joke being played on her.

She sprinted down the street not looking back not caring if anyone was coming for her- if they were coming for her. She made it to a park about 15 minutes from her house.

No one ever went to that park, which she liked. Whenever she fought her aunt she ended up here siting on the rusted iron slide with red paint chipping off from it. She got comfortable on the slide her back against the cold steel and both her hands placed in the back of her head like pillows. She shut her eyes and before long she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke disoriented forgetting she had fallen asleep in the lonely park. She rubbed her eyes, remembering of this morning's bout with her aunt. She shrugged it off and made her way back to the house hoping that they weren't there. That they had taken Dudley out.

She reached the house and no car was parked outside. She was now standing in front the door. Held her breath and hoped that the door was unlocked.

Bingo! She grinned.

The door opened smoothly in front of her.

The door closed behind her when she noticed to letters on the floor.

They were addressed to her and her brother. Her eyebrow raised in confusion.

She held the letter closer to her face brushing strands of her thin brunette hair away from her skinny face.

The front of the letter was written in a neat crimson font. She stared at it for a moment taking everything in. She looked at the letter addressed to her and read it aloud.

 _Ms L. Potter_

 _The cupboard under the stairs_

 _4 Privet drive_

 _Little Whinging_

The envelope felt heavy under her hands.

She turned the envelope over and Lucie saw a red wax seal that had a large H surrounded by a lion, badger, snake and a bird.

The other letter looked the same as hers but was addressed to Harry instead.

She slowly stuffed both letters in her pocket. She was itching to open it, but she didn't want to open it until her brother got home.

Lucie made her way to her cupboard. Laid on her sinking mattress and took the letter from her pocket and placed them under her pillow. The Dursley could never find out about this.

She grabbed a book and patiently awaited her brother to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**My first story.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **please comment and leave feedback. even if its negative.**

 **I do not own the character well expect my Oc**

 **I will try to upload twice a week**

 **enjoy**

 **It will not be an exact replica that follows the story to the T. I will take some evens from the book and others from my head.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was two hours after Lucie had found the letters that were placed on the doorstep as if purposely left there for them to find. The Dursleys and Harry arrived now, but not before the sun had set and the house was darkened.

The door opened with a burst and petunia shuffled upstairs with Dudley wrapped around her arms. The whimpering and winning that was so familiar in the ears of Lucie. Something always happened to Dudley when they went out with one or both of the twins. Something that neither one of them could explain. Like the time two summers ago that Petunia was unable to find a babysitter for Harry and Lucie and was forced to take them to the petting zoo. To the twins amusement that day Dudley had gotten spit on by all the llamas and alpacas. And for some reason unknown to them, they were always to blame leaving them without dinner those nights.

Vernon stormed inside leading harry by the collar of his ruffled flannel.

He slammed Harry against the wall in front of the door. Vernon's face was now inches away from Harrys. He was so close, harry could smell the burger Vernon had eaten for dinner that night. Harry could make out every imperfection from his uncles face. The wrinkles that were plastered around his uncles eyes, his face turning into a ripe tomatoes and the yellow of is clenched teeth showing more than ever.

Lucie could only hear the growls that escaped her uncle's teeth after every word he spat from his mouth, "I swear boy. If you pull any of these tricks again you'll find yourself in an orphanage one of these nights. I don't know how you do it, but I don't care."

Lucie wanted to open the door to her cupboard to swoop in to defend Harry. She wanted to take the heaviest hardest book that she could find and slam it across her uncle's faces- but that was only going to make things worse. She closed her eyes, balled her fist and held back on all the emotions that wanted to spill out of her. Something good was coming and she knew it.

That night, late when all the Dursleys were asleep Lucie decided to show Harry the letters. She figured now was the best time as to not be interrupted. She hadn't asked Harry why Vernon yelled at his, but she didn't think it matter anymore.

She sat on the best holding her knees up to her chest and one hand nudging Harry on his back.

"Hey. Wake up. I have to show you something" She whispered.

Harry didn't respond.

She nudged him harder this time.

"Wake up." Lucie said rising her voice just a pitch higher.

Harry groaned, annoyed.

He turn his body to face her now. Rubbing his eyes and grabbing his old glasses, he sat up still groggy and half asleep.

"What is it?" he yawned stretching his arms upward.

Lucie turned her head facing the graying pillow. She slid her hand under it and grabbed the two letters she had hid earlier that same day.

She placed the one addressed to her besides herself and shoved Harrys in front of his face.

He flinched not making out what was in front of him. It was dark.

Nervous, is hand trembled has he pulled the thin silver chain that hung from above their head and took the letter.

He immediately saw his name written in an emerald italic font.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The cupboard under the stairs_

 _4 Privet drive_

 _Little Whinging_

Harry and Lucie never got mail. Except for when Lucie got in trouble at school for talking back to the teacher and Harry for simply being Harry.

"Should we open it Lucie." Harry said not taking his eyes away from the letter that he took from her hands.

"I don't see why not. I just didn't want to open it by myself." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders.

Lucie ripped open the letter and read it out loud:

 _Dear Ms Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have_

 _Been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment._

 _Term begings on:_

 _September 1_ _st_ _._

 _We await your owl by no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Lucie dropped the letter.

Both sat silently questions swimming in their heads, but no one to answer them.

After a few minutes Harry broke the wavering silence. "Wha-Whaat do you thing this means." He faltered.

Lucie pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep sigh before answering.

"This must be a joke." She said so sure that is was Dudley simply playing a mean joke on them.

"But what if it's real. What if this school is real and it's a way out of this house." He said so hopeful and wishing for this not to be some sort of joke.

Lucie grunted.

"Let's just not get our hopes up. It's just wishful thinking. We're not that lucky." Lucie said looking at him smiling. Harry knew that she wanted this to be true just as much as he did. He didn't push it.

They turned the light off, hiding the letters under the pillows.

Not wanting to discuss the letters any further they slipped into sleep putting any possibility of leaving in the back of their minds.


End file.
